Defending My Heart's Honour
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: AU Summer between sixth and seventh. Members of the Order begin making fun of Severus after a Death Eater meeting and Harry becomes angry and intervenes. Sirius is alive! And a berk. SLASH. HPSS established relationship.


Konnichi wa minna!

It is now my turn to be challenged by my loverly Shiva'sGirl. So this one is dedicated to you Vithiya-chan! Enjoy!

Summary: AU from sixth year onward, and Sirius isn't dead because he's needed for the plot. It's the summer between sixth year and seventh, and everyone is staying at Grimmauld Place awaiting Severus's arrival from a Death Eater meeting. Then Sirius and others begin making fun of Severus, and Harry intervenes. HP/SS established relationship.

Disclaimer: I'm just barely beginning to read the seventh book (though I already know the spoilers, go figure), so I doubt I own this series. I don't even own the plot idea thing...my friend does. Go Vithiya-chan!

* * *

_HPSS

* * *

_

_**Defending My Heart's Honour**_

"Harry, stop fidgeting," Hermione ordered, not even looking up from her book.

"Yeah mate," Ron added as he moved his bishop to E5. "It's just Snape."

Swallowing the growling retort that wanted to erupt from his lips, Harry nodded. "I know," he grumbled, not even paying attention as he moved his knight in direct line to Ron's queen. "But it's just..." He huffed out the air in his lungs. '_It's just that I've been lusting after him for the past ten, eleven months, been shagging him for nine, and have realised I had fallen in love with him for not even one. Yeah, it's just Snape.__'_

Groaning Harry wiped his palm down his face, upsetting his glasses perched on his nose there. As he fixed them he heard the door creaking open, and just barely managed to keep the grin off his face.

"Ah, Severus," he heard Dumbledore's voice in the hall. "You are well, I hope?"

"As can be expected Headmaster," Severus's silky deep voice sent tingles over Harry's spine, even in another room and not being directed at him. "Is there someplace private where we can discuss matters where...unwanted ears cannot overhear us?"

"Now wait one minute Snape!" Sirius's affronted voice rang out.

"He is right, Sirius," Dumbledore's sage voice came again. "This is a matter between Severus and I. What is crucial for the rest to know I will gladly tell you, _after_ I've spoken with Severus."

After a moment's grumbling Dumbledore and Severus escaped to a place where they could discuss matters in private and Sirius came in through the door with Moody, Remus, and Tonks in tow.

"That Snape just sets my blood boiling," Sirius growled as he plopped down into an armchair.

Biting his lip Harry pretended to concentrate on his next move. He hated the way others always talked bad about his Severus, but he supposed that was the price for shagging someone your friends all hated.

He couldn't quite keep a smile off his face though as he remembered when the relationship between he and Snape had shifted from simply shagging to that of dating, if sneaking out at all hours of the night to sit in front of the fire and not-cuddle with your not-boyfriend counted as dating.

He let out a small snigger when he thought about Severus and his reactions every time he called him his 'boyfriend' and called what they did as 'cuddling.' Sure, he might have had a sore arse for the next day or so, but it was completely worth it.

_"For the last __**time**__ Potter!__ I am __**not**__ your boyfriend, and I do __**NOT cuddle**__!"_

_"So all the times you held me close__ nuzzling into my neck after fucking me senseless were all __just __a part of my imagination then, were they?"_

_"OUT, Potter!"_

_"What, no cuddling?"_

Harry was snapped out of his reverie when Sirius let out his barking laughter over something Moody said. Frowning Harry watched as most of the others started in as well.

"Nobody needs an umbrella when it rains, all we have to do is stand under Snivellus's nose!" Sirius continued to bark out.

Clenching his hands into fists under the table Harry glared at the innocent chess set before him.

"Would you really trust standing under it though?" Moody chuckled, taking off his fake leg as he slouched back in his seat.

"Behave Mad-Eye," Tonks laughed, not sounding at all like she really cared.

She turned to smile at Remus, who smiled half-heartedly. He was more focused upon Harry, who was staring resolutely down at the chess game he and Ron were no longer playing.

"About as much as I trust Snivellus period," Sirius scoffed. "Greasy git."

Ron laughed as he nodded enthusiastically. "Sometimes I wonder how the grease doesn't smear the parchments he has to grade."

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed jovially. "Doesn't he ever wash it?"

Grinding his teeth together Harry breathed in roughly through his nose. He knew how insecure Severus was about his hair. They were currently working on a potion together to help the man's naturally greasy hair, though Harry could care less about it. But it upset the man he loved, so he would go to the ends of the earth to make him just a little bit happier.

What did these people know about it anyways? Vain creatures, the lot of them.

"A nasty personality to match the nasty face," Moody guffawed slapping what was left of his leg.

_'Like you're one to speak, you bloody hypocritical arse!'_ Harry wanted to yell at him, but refrained by squeezing his eyes shut until colours exploded behind his eyelids. How _dare_ he call his Heart names, looking like he just got in a fight with a lawnmower and lost himself!

"I don't understand how Dumbledore can trust him," Ron grumbled.

"Oh, _honestly_ Ronald!" Hermione huffed as she slammed her book shut. She opened her mouth to speak some more, but closed it again when Dumbledore himself stepped into the room.

"I must return to Hogwarts now, but will be returning tomorrow for a full Order meeting. What has come to light tonight will be discussed then. For now I need time to fully think upon what all was learned by our spy. Until next time," he informed the few Order members in the room before departing without another word spoken.

"Barmy old coot," Ron mumbled affectionately.

"'_Our_' spy my arse," Sirius mumbled in the complete opposite. "If Snape is loyal to us I'll eat my own tail."

"You've tried to catch your tail before Padfoot, yet never managed it," Remus smirked amused. "Why should now be any different?"

"Oh, shut up Moony!" Sirius grumbled throwing a pillow at his friend's head, who caught it and stuck his tongue out.

As much as he admired Remus, especially after all the special training they did together, Harry wished he wouldn't indulge Sirius sometimes. Or that Sirius wasn't such a berk.

Nobody noticed the dark figure hiding in the shadows outside the room listening to the conversation. Even Moody had both eyes firmly fixed in the conversation.

"Seriously though Moony! Don't tell me you trust that git after everything he put us and Harry through! I mean, who knows what horrible things Snape makes him do in their private Potions lessons! He probably works him like a slave and belittles him and treats him like shite and forces him to clean the dungeons and treats him horribly and, and, and..."

"Chill Sirius," Tonks giggled. "You're hyperventilating."

"But the point is that Snivellus could be hurting Harry and he won't tell us!" He turned to Harry then, mistaking the red of his cheeks for humiliation instead of anger. "Has he threatened you into not telling us the horrible things he does?"

Eyes snapping open to glare at his godfather Harry snorted. "Can we just drop the subject please?" he bit out. Yeah, not all the time the private lessons with Professor Snape was spent doing potions...but Harry wasn't about to complain about what they did instead. It was _much_ more fun than doing potions.

"See!" Sirius hissed turning back to the others. "He won't tell us! Snape is a horrible, awful git! I wouldn't be surprised if he practiced Dark Arts on Harry! He's probably getting him all ready to present to his master!"

Biting his bottom lip to keep from shouting Harry's fingernails also bit into his palms. He was beginning to shake in barely suppressed anger.

"He probably gets a kick out of all the stuff he has to do as a Death Eater. Cursing and maiming and killing innocent people," Sirius continued, oblivious to his godson's growing rage. "It's no wonder he's all alone, looking like he does and all. Who could ever want to be his friend, much less _love_ him? The greasy git is probably incapable of love."

Paling a little at that pronouncement Harry tried to quash the sense of dread that started in his stomach and worked its way towards his heart. He had yet to Severus he loved him, not wanting to scare him off, or worse: rejection. What if Severus didn't love him? What if Severus _really_ was just using him as an easy shag?

Snorting Harry shook his head. No, he knew that Severus cared for him. He had grown used to reading the older man, and was able to discern the care Severus felt towards him. He was so tender with Harry, even during the more passionate lovemaking. He always held him after, even if the older wizard denied cuddling. Severus realised who Harry really was, and liked him.

Maybe even loved?

He was once more brought back to reality by his godfather's bark-like laughter.

"Probably has a tiny plonker," Sirius tried to say without laughing, but failed as he held up his thumb and index finger only a few centimetres apart.

Harry could easily refute that.

"You think his intimidation factor is compensation for something else?" Tonks laughed.

"Maybe that's why he has to billow his robes so much, so that you can't tell!" Sirius clutched his sides laughing.

Harry could hear his own little inner-Severus in his head telling him not to do it, that it wasn't worth it. That _he_ wasn't worth it.

"Dirty, nasty, ugly, greasy, evil Death Eater," Sirius snorted.

"_That's IT_!" Harry shouted, shooting up in his chair and knocking over a few of the chess pieces. His fists were clenched at his sides and his body was shaking again in repressed rage. Like _HELL_ Severus wasn't worth it! "Just bloody _stop it_! How _dare_ you go on about Se—Professor Snape like that!"

"Harry," Sirius raised his hands and tried to placate him in confusion, but Harry would have none of it.

"_NO_! You go on and on about how he is an evil git, when you're talking _behind the man's back_! At least be man enough and tell it to his face!"

"Harry, we weren't—"

"SEVERUS SNAPE DOES MORE FOR THE ORDER THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO!" he shouted.

If Sirius hadn't have been found innocent last year he might have felt just a little bit ashamed about his words, as it were, however, he couldn't stand to let the man he loved, his true Heart, to be degraded by his arrogant godfather.

"HE RISKS HIS LIFE _EVERY DAY_ BY SPYING FOR US AND OUR CAUSE AND GOING TO THAT MANIAC KNOWING THAT THAT DAY COULD BE HIS LAST!"

The fear Harry himself felt over that woke him up screaming, though Severus did not know that.

"HE IS ONE OF THE BRAVEST MEN I KNOW, AND IF THAT DOESN'T EARN YOUR RESPECT FOR HIM, JUST THINK OF THE MANY TIMES HE SAVED MY LIFE! THE MANY TIMES HE COULD HAVE LET ME BE KILLED, KILL ME HIMSELF, OR TAKE ME TO THE BLOODY BASTARD VOLDEMORT!

"YOU SIT HERE SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE TO FIGHT FOR, AND YET _THAT MAN_ FIGHTS WITH HARDLY ANYONE TO APPRECIATE IT! WITH HARDLY ANYONE TO FIGHT _FOR_!

"_I_ APPRECIATE IT! I RESPECT, ADMIRE, AND EVEN CARE FOR PROFESSOR SNAPE! HE'S A HUMAN BEING JUST LIKE YOU AND ME! I _LO_—" he cut himself off, breathing harshly as he looked away for a moment.

Taking a shuddering breath, he turned to glare at Sirius, not caring that everyone was staring at him like he had just grown two heads and they were Umbridge and Voldemort. "_Severus Snape is more a man than you'll __**ever be**_!" he hissed deadly before storming out of the room, going right past the shocked man in the shadows and not even seeing him.

Slamming the door of the room shut Harry spun around when a disgruntled squawk sounded behind him. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he realised that in his ire he did not run to his and Ron's room, but Mrs Black's old one.

"Hey Buckbeak."

After the initial bowing, Buckbeak butted Harry's palm with his beak until the young wizard began stroking him. They were silent in the private minutes they had, their deep connection not needing any spoken words. Heaving a giant sigh Harry leaned forward, resting his forehead against Buckbeak's neck as he continued to stroke his beak.

He was startled out of his musings when he felt Buckbeak bowing. Jerking up he turned to see Severus straightening.

"Severus," he all but whispered as he smiled happily.

Walking slowly over Severus flicked his want as he layered locking and privacy charms over the door. Thin lips twitched into a small smile as he enveloped Harry in his arms. "Harry," he breathed huskily in his ear, causing the younger man to shudder.

Burying his face in his Heart's pale neck he breathed in his scent and closed his eyes, allowing the older wizard's presence to calm his still frayed nerves. Pressing a soft kiss to the jugular Harry sighed. "Are you alright?" he questioned softly.

"I am fine Potter, I do not need you _and_ Albus to be my mother hen," Severus dryly replied.

Smiling Harry nodded against his chest. "I know Severus. But I worry about you. You know I do."

"Aye, that I do brat," Severus murmured fondly as he nuzzled the top of Harry's unruly head.

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, just basking in the warmth of the other. Buckbeak made the few odd sounds before he went back to lie down and give the wizards some privacy, both of whom he respected, if only one for the sake of the other. He was attached to the smaller wizard, fiercely loyal to him, and knew through this connection they shared that the other was his mate, and respected this.

Finally, Severus broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Harry..." he hesitated. "I heard what you said...to the others, especially Sirius."

Stiffening momentarily Harry slowly raised his head to stare into the obsidian depths that he loved to get lost in. "You...you did?" At the nod he received he sighed softly. "I meant everything you know."

"_Everything_?" Severus questioned with an odd glint in his eyes.

It was Harry's turn to nod. "I hate the way everyone looks upon you with scorn. No-one realises all the good you do for us, or what you have to go through on a regular basis. No-one appreciates you the way they should. Even Dumbledore gets blinded sometimes, and forgets that you're a human being." He squeezed his arms around Severus a little bit tighter as he laid his head on his chest. "It's not fair."

Smiling gently Severus tilted up Harry's chin with his first two fingers, making the younger man stare into his eyes. "I do not care what those dunderheads think of me." He bent his head down to softly kiss the corner of the young wizard's mouth. "All I care about is what you think about me."

Fireworks went off in Harry's belly, as those dark eyes bore into his green ones, the touch different than any other time. It showed the trust he felt towards the older wizard, that he didn't even think to bring up the Occlumency shields that Severus had finally taught him how to construct. There was something in those black pools, but Harry couldn't grasp what it was.

Whatever thoughts Harry had to ask when he opened his mouth were quickly wiped from his mind as Severus once more bent his head, this time to plunder the delectable mouth before him. Harry moaned into his touch, fisting the dark robes his Heart wore in his hands as he grabbed at his back.

Finally Severus released him, leaving them both panting. And while the kiss was passionate, it held a different sort of sensual feeling. Something forbidden, something beyond lust and attraction. Something that both frightened and thrilled Harry beyond reasoning.

"Harry," Severus whispered in his ear.

"Severus," he moaned back.

"Everything you said, it was all true?"

Confused as to why Severus continued to go over this Harry could only nod.

He gasped when Severus nibbled on his ear.

"Even what you cut off?" Severus whispered into his ear, his soft breath tickling the fire hairs there.

Completely freezing Harry's eyes widened.

Had he really heard that? Did he know what it meant? What would happen now? Would he leave him?

"Calm yourself brat," Severus chuckled, bringing his hand up to card through Harry's hair. "Tell me the truth," he murmured.

Blinking his eyes which were shamefully filling with tears, Harry stared up into the eyes of the man he knew to be his one and only. "I love you, my Heart," he whispered as one solitary tear fell from his eye.

Kissing away the salty tear from Harry's cheek Severus brought his lips to hover over Harry's, barely brushing against them as he spoke. "And I too, my beloved brat," he whispered, breath ghosting over Harry's lips. "Bond with me."

Eyes widening in shock Harry could only stare, tears now running unchecked down his face. And suddenly, nodding in acquiescence, Harry realised what that glint, that touch, that feeling was.

It was Love.

The kiss that followed was only the start of the many acts the two lovers performed in the de-sanctifying of Mrs Black's old room. Needless to say, Buckbeak was scarred for life.

_**Finis**_


End file.
